We're In This Together
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: Everyone knows that a cat-scratched 'R' after a fight, means the Great Rumpus Cat has been fighting for justice. But what happens when a small 'U' starts appearing on the scene of beaten crime? Does Rumpus have a new sidekick or is there more to this?
1. Death Of A Cat, Birth Of A Friend

"**We're In This Together"**

**The story of Uni the Supercat**

**  
Chapter 1 – "Death Of A Cat, Birth Of A Friend"**

It was a full moon on a still night. Two cats ran through an alley towards two twin kittens. "Pounce, Tumble, are you alright? We heard you scream." "We're fine; you'll never believe who saved us!" Behind them, two Pollicles had been completely knocked out and a huge letter '**R**' was scratched deep into the wall of the alleyway. Above the passage, hidden in the shadows, a big, scruffy, black cat looked down at the scene. _"No need to fear,"_ he thought as the cats in the alley left. _"For the great Rumpus Cat is here!"_ The Great _**Rumpus Cat**_ was the hero of the feline world. Whether the problem was Pollicles, people, or other cats, he never turned down a cry for help. Many kittens looked up to him and wished they could be as great as Rumpus. For years, Rumpus Cat always worked alone. But something changed…no, _**someone**_changed all that. This……is _**her**_ story.

* * * *

It was a cold, dark night with no moon. There was almost no light shining anywhere; even the dark clouds blocked the stars. Rumpus had had a very long night. He had taken down four Pollicles, two Pekes, one animal control officer, and rescued three cats from being hit by cars. He was completely exhausted, but stayed up on the roof of his apartment basement, which was both his home and hideout. Tired, but alert, he stayed listening…listening for any cry for help. But the night started to play tricks on him. The clouds became a misty fog. The gentle wind in the trees became a soothing lullaby. _***swish swish swish swish***_ His eyes began to slowly droop…_***swish swish swish swish***_…… _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**_ suddenly, a blood curling scream reached his ears. He awoke with a start and ran towards the cry. Fully awake, he reached the scene of trouble. A black and white queen was lying in an alley, her chest and back dripping in blood. Surrounding her, were two Pollicles and a Peke.

* * * *

The queen trembled as the canines came closed. Rumpus had seen enough. The hero cat swooped down onto the closest dog, scratching at its eyes. The dog yelped in pain as it tried to shake the brave feline off. Blindly, it ran in circles till smashing into a wall, knocking its self out. The Peke lunged for the heroic tom, the Pollicle close behind. Meanwhile, the wounded queen, unable to move, stared at Rumpus with wonder. She smiled a bit, but her happiness was quickly erased by a sharp pain deep in her chest. She tried to look back at the battle, but her vision had started to blur. She knew what was to come. Back in the brawl, Rumpus had taken out the Peke and proceeded to take down the final canine. Already weakened, the dog ran strait for the hero, only to be slashed across the face and head butted against the alley wall.

* * * *

The struggle was over. But the sent of cats' blood was strong. He turned towards the queen and rushed to her side. She was bleeding badly and her wounds looked fatal. But when Rumpus reached out and touched the poor queen, he found he was too late. Her body was freezing cold and she gave no pulse. The unfortunate queen……_was dead_. Rumpus stared at her body in shock; how could he let this happen? Never before had he failed in rescuing a cat in need. If only he hadn't dozed off! The saddened tom hung his head in shame for his mistake. Suddenly, "_**Mew**_?" a high pitched squeak was heard. The super cat looked at the departed queen. Curled up against her body……was a little ball of black fur. He looked more closely and saw it was a tiny, premature, newborn kitten. The mother queen must have known she was dying and used the last of her strength to move her kit where he could find her. From what he could see, the baby queen kit was pure black with one tiny white spot on her chest. Feeling guilty for the death of the newborn's mother, he pick up the young kit in his paw and held her close. It was then that he spotted something on her. Right in the middle of the little queen's back…was a small white mark in the shape of a lightning bolt. Giving one last glance at the deceased queen, he noticed the collar around her blooded neck. Upon it, was a single nametag. He looked at the tiny kitten, who had started whimpering.

* * * *

He started back towards his hideout home, holding the baby queen close to his chest. A cold wind blew and she started whimpering. The hero cat looked down at the little queen and whispered softly. "_Don't you worry now; I'll protect you._" He remembered the name he had seen on the mother's tag. "_Whether the trouble is Pollicles, people, or other cats, I'll be there for you……__**Uni**_."

*** * * ***

**Hope you enjoyed the birth of Rumpus Cat's new sidekick. I kinda got the story idea from a dream and her name from ****UnderDog****…yes it's a hint for future chapters. This is my first time writing a Superhero story, so some parts might sound weird. **

**Well, see you next Chapter, Uni the UnderKit!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Uni The UnderKitten

"**We're In This Together"**

**The story of Uni the Supercat**

**Chapter 2 – "Uni The UnderKitten"**

"Grrr, You ain't bringing me down this time, Brute! _**Grrah**_!" A young black kitten pounced on an oversized black corgi pup. He tried to shake the kit off his back, but she held on tight to his ears. She tried to reach for his eyes but he rammed against the wall. She slipped off his back, but still hung onto his neck. Thinking quickly, she drove her hind legs into the ground and flipped him over. _**"Yipe**_!" He landed on its back, still snapping at the kit's face. She dodged its jaws and jabbed her paw against his throat. "_**Dead!**_" She called out. Brute growled at the kit before dusting himself off. "I won! How was that, _**Uncle Rumpus**_?" Rumpus had been watching the fight. "Excellent work, Uni. This is the first time you've beaten both Brute _and_ Tyrant."

A few years had past since Rumpus had found Uni. Being born premature, she was still very small. But Rumpus had taught he in the ways of the hero cat, and she made up for her size in strength. In fact, Uni's life goal was to be just like her heroic mentor. Rumpus secretly owned two corgi puppies which he used for backup on more advance missions. He now used Tyrant and Brute as opponents for Uni to train with. She had gone very well with her training with them. But now, Rumpus thought she was ready for something more. He sent Brute and Tyrant back to their kennels and lead Uni to the back room.

"Your training has really improved, young one." He jumped onto a cardboard box and looked down at her. "Of course, I only wish to complete my training as an apprentice. My goal in life is to be just like you, Uncle Rumpus!" She answered determinedly. "Good, for I think you're ready to try helping out in a real situation." He dug through a box next to him and pulled out a tiny, black sweater and pants. The sweater had a white 'U' patched on the front and the pants had lightning bolts running down the legs. Around the waist, was a white belt with cool gadgets attached. "Oh _**WOW**_! Rumpus, it's amazing! Y- you really think I'm ready?" "Not just yet. You still have a lot to learn, but you are ready for a taste of the action! You can help out with small missions, like Pollicle Pups or Human Children." "Good enough for me!" young Uni was so thrilled with her new costume, she tried it in right away. "Hey! Why don't I get flashing goggles like yours, Rumpus?" "This costume is for apprentices only. You must earn your flashing goggles by completing your training and gain the title, _**Hero!**_" "Hero…" Uni repeated, a look of determination in her eyes, "I like the sound of that." She looked down at the white 'U' on her new super gear and thought hard. "Rumpus……Can I chose my own hero name?"

That night, a gray tabby was standing watch outside a junkyard. Suddenly, his ears twitched a distant sound. "Alonzo, did you hear that?" he turned to a black and white tabby. "Yeah, sounds like……claws against bricks." "Hmmm……let's check it out." The two toms carefully crept through an alleyway. "Munkustrap, look!" the spotted tom was staring at a message deeply scratched on the alley wall.

"_It is my great honor to announce that I, the Great Rumpus Cat, will no longer be working alone. Starting this moment, whenever there is danger for our feline kind, Rumpus Cat and his new sidekick, Under Kitten, will be there to fight for truth, justice, and all that is furry!_

**Hey, sorry it took so long, school has been getting in the way AND we're moving house! Uni has finally become Under Kit, but will she prove herself worthy of a flashing mask? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Will I Ever Get The Chance?

"**We're In This Together"**

**The story of Uni the Supercat**

**Chapter 3 – "Will I Ever Get The Chance?"**

A few weeks had passed since Uni had gotten her costume. So far she had rescued kittens from trees, pollicle puppies, and the occasional human children. It was fun to finally get a taste of the action, but with her skills it all felt just…just too easy. "_How __am __I __ever __going __to __gain __my __title __if __I __can't __prove __myself?_" she thought each night during watch. She never told Rumpus her thoughts; she knew better that to argue with _**him**_…although there were times when she wished she could. "*sigh* _I__'__ll __get __my __chance__… __I__'__ll __know __when __that __moment __is, __for __my __instinct __is __my __sixth __sense._" She went back to focusing on the city. Suddenly, ***YOWL***an earsplitting howl rang out. A large ginger tom was running through an alleyway, a pollicle hot on his heels. "_Well ,__looks __like __my __moment __of __success __is __closer __than __I __thought._" She noted the street names and rushed downstairs to her mentor. "Rumpus! We got a Pollicle-Cat-Chase down Warehouse Ave. and Shady St!"

XxXxXxXxX

The duo arrive at the scene of injustice right at the Pollicle had cornered the ginger tom into the corner of a dead-end alleyway. The Pollicle was huge and jet-black, almost three times larger than Brute and Tyrant combined. "I can take him." Uni whispered as they crept up behind the hound. "This one's too large; just knock him out of the way. I'll handle the rest." Knowing better than to argue, young UnderKit lunged at the canine, grabbed his spiked collar in mid-leap, and through him against the wall. _"__Too __easy.__" _Rumpus glared at the huge hound. "Run while you still can," he called to the tom, "It's too dangerous here!" Suddenly, a sound met his ears…the clapping of paws. "Well done Cerberus, my pet. My Fake-Cat-In-Distress plan worked perfectly…" Rumpus turned to meet a pair of icy yellow eyes, eyes he had hoped he never would have to see again. "_Grrrr_, Macavity."

Uni, who had landed near a trash can, stared at the large ginger tom. Rumpus had told her about his battles with this tom. The Hidden Paw, he called him. Out of all the enemies Rumpus had ever faced, Macavity was the most dangerous of all. She started to back away and stay hidden…when a thought ran through her mind. "_Wait __a __minute! __This __Macavity __is __Rumpus__'__s __greatest __enemy. __The __baddest __of __the __bad. __If __I __bring __him __down__… __oh __boy! __Those __goggles __are __as __good __as __mine!_" "**_Hiss_,** I thought I'd seen the last of you during our last encounter when you were trapped in that burning warehouse!" RumpusCat. "My body was ever found;you should have guessed that I was still at large. Heh, but it's all over now," he motioned to the Pollicle who cornered Rumpus from behind. "I have you right where I want you!" Rumpus looked around for any opening for an exit,but the Hidden Paw had him trapped! All of a sudden,*POP* a large net popped out of a small canister and tangled the Pollicle while a small ball of black fur smashed into Macavity. "What the hell? Get off me you little–" The ginger tom rolled over and pinned the young queen down. But just as he was about to strike, Rumpus Cat pounces. He grabs Uni by the scruff of her neck and the two flee the scene.

XxXxXxXxX

Back at the hideout:  
"Uncle Rumpus, let go! Oof!" A very angry Rumpus dropped her on the floor. "_**UNI!**_ What the hell were you thinking! Didn't you know who you were attacking?"  
"I…I was just trying to help, Unc–"  
"Trying to help…**_TRYING _****_TO _****_HELP_****! **All you were doing was getting in the way! Macavity could have killed you if I hadn't stepped in! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
That's when Uni couldn't take it any longer. All her anger was let loose. "**_Hey!_** If I hadn't gone and done that you would be dead too! You never see how strong I've become and how can I prove myself if you never let me! You always say 'Trust your instincts'. Right now my instincts say that if you don't even trust me then why should I trust you anymore… **_Grrrr, __I __HATE __YOU!_"** And with that, she stormed out as fast as she could, leaving the completely shocked Rumpus behind.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Back to writing at last! Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been very busy this year. Anyway, where will our young hero run off to? Find out next time!**


	4. What to do now?

"**We're In This Together"**

**The story of Uni the SuperCat**

**Chapter 4 – "What to do now?"**

An angry Uni stormed through the alleyways. "_Of all the nerve! After I risked my own life to save his, what does he do? Blow up in my face! Grraaa! I swear, the next time I see him I'll…I'll… Where am I?" _The young kitten looked up and discovered she had wandered toward the west side of town and had no idea where she was. She had left so quickly, she had forgotten her costume. Without the GPS in her belt she was completely lost. "_Oh, Uni! You're such a fuzz brain!_" "Now where do I go?" she said to herself.

"Are you lost?" a small voice came from above. Uni looked up to see a brown, white and grey tabby color kitten about her age with a triangular brown mark around his left eye sitting on a stack of boxes. He gracefully flipped, tumbled, and pounced his way down the crates until he was in front of Uni. "If you're lost you can come home with me. My name's Pouncival; what's your name?"  
"Uhhh…" Uni was speechless. Sure, she had rescued kittens before, but she had never had a chance to talk to one. "_What do I say? What do I do? I don't wanna look like a fool!_" "It's…uhhh…Uni."  
"Uni? You look more like a 'Flash' with that lightning bolt on your back. That can be your third name! Can I call you 'Flash'?"  
"Uhhh…" she gazed into his adorable green puppy dog eyes. "_It's kind of annoying, but how can I say no to that face? I got it!_" She managed a small smile as she sat in profound meditation. "…how about 'Blaze' instead?"  
"Cool! That's even better. And you can call me 'Pounce'. Everyone does!"

As if on cue, "Pounce, time to come home!" a voice came from down the alley. "That must be Munkustrap calling. He's second in command of us Jellicle cats. Come on, I'll ask him if you can stay with us." Pouncival ran down the alley with Uni (now Blaze) following behind.  
"Jellicle Cats? Are you some kind of tribe?" she asked as they ran.  
"Yup! I live in the JunkYard with them and my three big brothers, Tumblebrutus, Admetus and Plato. Tumble's my twin, but he was born first so that makes him older. My Mother's a kitten-sitter and my Daddy works on the Railway! What do your parents do?"  
"You're very talkative aren't you? Well… I don't have a Mom or Dad…I never knew them… I live with my Uncle who rescued me when I was a baby."  
"Whoa… and what does he do?"  
Uni thought for a bit. "He's…a Fire-Cat."  
"Fire-Cat? Does that mean he's magical? We have a magic cat in the Jellicles as well!"  
"No, it means he rescues cats from burning buildings."  
"Oh… So he's kinda like the Great Rumpus Cat, right?"  
"Yes… exactly like that." She growled softly as the two made their way to the JunkYard entrance.  
"_Did I say something wrong?_" Pounce thought as he saw the sour look on her face. "Hey, Munk!" they stopped in front of a large, silver tabby tom. He stared at the two kittens with gentle eyes.  
"There you are, Pounce. Who's your new friend?" the silver tom smiled.  
"This is Blaze! I found her lost in the alley. Can she stay with us, Munkustrap, please?"  
"I don't know Pounce. It's getting late; shouldn't you be heading home, young one?"  
"Well… I kinda got into a fight with my Uncle and I don't want to show my face to him anytime soon… I'd be ever so grateful if you'd lend me a place to sleep for the night."  
Munk stared at the young kitten for a moment before smiling, "Of course. You can stay as long as you like, Blaze."  
"Yeah! You can stay with me and my brothers!" Pounce grinned, putting a paw on her shoulder. "Come on!"

**(AN/ While she's in the Jellicle JunkYard Uni's name will be changed to Blaze to hide her identity)**  
Pounce and Blaze made their way into the yard. They were greeted by many cats but found the kittens all huddled together around a small black and white kitten. "Presto, Presto!" He said as they cheered.  
"That's Quaxo. He's the Magical Cat I told you about." Pounce whispered as Quaxo made some purple flowers appear and gave them to a pure white queen kitten. "He's almost as powerful as the Evil Macavity, except he has healing magic too."  
"Healing magic?"  
"Yeah, he once healed me when I broke my leg!"  
"You don't say…"  
"Yo Pounce, bro! Who's the new girl?" a young kitten with similar marking to Pounce walked up.  
"Hey, Tumble. This is my new friend, Blaze. Blaze, this is my twin brother, Tumblebrutus."  
"Hi." Blaze mewed. "_He's kinda cute."_  
"Nice to meet you. Yeah, Quaxo's cool alright. But no one's as cool as the Great Rumpus Cat!"  
"_OK, I take that back!_" "You've gotta be kidding me!"  
"You callin' me a liar!"  
"Hey, knock it off, Tumble!" Pounce broke in.  
"_He's adorable when he's trying to defend me._"  
"Rumpus Cat maybe good, but he's not as awesome as the Super Fantastic UnderKitten!"  
"_OOOOHHH, Now he's just downright __**HANDSOME**__!_"  
"Ummm, Blaze… Why're you blushing?"  
"Ummm, no reason… I just agree with you, Pounce. She is pretty awesome!"  
"HA! Two against three! You lose, Tumble!"  
"Are you new around here?" a small voice whispered in Blaze's ear. She turned around to see Quaxo.  
"Y-yes… I'm… uhhh…Blaze."  
"Well Miss Blaze, you have something behind your ear." He reached up and pulled out a beautiful pink and purple flower which he placed in her paw. "I hope you enjoy your stay at the Jellicle JunkYard. And if you ever need any help, Miss Blaze, don't hesitate to ask." And with that (and a small puff of smoke,) he disappeared.  
"He's always so mysterious like that." Pounce replied, "Come on, I'll show you my place."

XxXxXxXxX

"_You're always getting into trouble! __What the hell were you thinking! Didn't you know who you were attacking? __Trying to help…__**TRYING TO HELP**__**! **__All you were doing was getting in the way! Are you trying to get yourself killed?_"

XxXxXxXxX

"Myaa! Wha… What… *sigh* It was just a dream…" Blaze woke up in Skimble and Jenny's spare bedroom where they had let her stay. "_Everlasting cat! He's even yelling at me in my dreams!" _she thought as she kicked a pillow on the floor. "Grrraaa!" she picked up the pillow and began punching it, "Why can't you leave me alone!"  
"Blaze? What going on in here?" an old brown tom in a vest came in, his green eyes had a gentle look from years of fatherhood.  
"Oh, n-nothing Mister Skimble… Sorry if I woke you up."  
"Oh, I can tell that something's bothering you; you learn how to tell these things after years of having kittens." He sat down on the bed next to her, "What's troubling you?"  
"Well…ummm…"  
"You can tell old Skimble anything…unless of course it's about girl trouble, then you can talk to Jenny."  
"Oh no, nothing like that! I… got in a fight with my Uncle…."  
"What did you do to make him so mad."  
"Long story… All I ever wanted was to be a hero like him. He's been training me for years and said the only way I can be like him is to prove myself. But how can I do that if he never gives me a chance…"  
"My old man was the same way. Wanting me to be like him but never letting me near a train. Said they were too dangerous. You see child, your Uncle only did those things because he loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt. It's a parent's instinct. I'm the same way with my four sons and you wouldn't believe what they get into. You understand?"  
"I think…I think I wanna go home, Mister Skimble. I need to apologize."  
"Of course young one."

XxXxXxXxX

The two cats walk from the west side to the middle of town. "This is it! I know my way from here."  
"Are you sure, Miss Blaze?"  
"Yes, thank you so much, Mister Skimble. And please tell Pounce that I'll come back to play again someday."  
"I will, young one. You be careful now. Goodbye and good luck."

Uni rush down the streets, eager to get home. She burst through the doors of the basement flat. "Uncle Rumpus! I'm home! I'm so sorry for what I…What in Vivat's name happened?" The place looked like a battlefield. Possessions were scattered throughout the floor and Brute and Tyrant were covered in deep scratches. Uni searched everywhere. "Uncle Rumpus! Uncle Rumpus, where are you? Rumpus!" No sign of him. Suddenly Tyrant began scratching at the floor. "What is it boy?" She pulled the rug away and under it… was a chilling note scratched into the floor.

"_Uni, when you find this, I will be gone. Macavity had followed us back here and catnapped me. Find a place here to hide. I will return to you if I can. Wait 3 days. If I don't return, I want you to find a new family that will love you. Don't even think of coming after me! That's an order! I love you Uni… RC_"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Talk about awesome! This is the best UnderKitten chapter I've ever done! But it's not over yet! **

**Who will save Rumpus Cat? Will it be UnderKitten? Or will two new heroes join the battle?**


	5. Kittens to the Rescue!

"**We're In This Together"**

**The story of Uni the SuperCat**

**Chapter 5 – "Kittens to the Rescue!"**

Uni was thunderstruck. The Great Rumpus Cat… gone? Catnapped? "This can't be! It's all my fault! If I hadn't tried to help Uncle Rumpus…" Uni stared out the broken window at the full moon. Brute and Tyrant whined as they rested their heads by her paws. She closed her eyes and shed a single tear. But suddenly, she remembered something… something her Uncle said to her long ago… "_Whether the trouble is Pollicles, people, or other cats, I'll be there for you…"_ "*sniff* And I'll be there for you too, Uncle Rumpus! I know what I must do!" She quickly put on her costume, sent the two corgis to their kennels and flew out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Purrrr…purrrr…Snore…purr…" Pounce purred in his sleep. Suddenly ***SLAM*** "Myaa! Oof!" he fell out of bed. "Dumb wind blew the window open again!" he groaned. The young tom got off the floor and closed the window, but when he turned around, a dark figure stood in front of him.  
"Hello Pounce."  
"Myaa–mmf!" The intruder shoved a paw over his mouth to stop him from screaming.  
"Look, I'm going to walk into the light and when I uncover your mouth, you're not going to scream. OK?"  
"Mmhm…"  
The trespasser walked into the light of the moon and Pounce saw that this cat was no threat, but a hero. "Everlasting Cat! Y-y-you're UnderKitten! I can't believe it; I've always wanted to meet a real SuperCat!"  
"You already have, Pounce." Uni pulled off the hood of her costume, revealing her identity.  
"Blaze? You're UnderKitten?"  
"Yes Pounce. But now's not the time to explain. I desperately need your help! Unc… I mean the Great Rumpus Cat has been catnapped by Macavity and I can't rescue him by myself!"  
"What! But… what can I do? I'm just an ordinary kitten. I'm not strong like you SuperCats!"  
"Yes, you are, Pounce! When we first met, I saw you doing some wicked as flips and stunts. I had to learn the same stuff during my training."  
"Really? That stuff just comes natural to me."  
Uni put her paws on Pounce's shoulders. "I can't do this without you Pounce. You and Quaxo are my only hope of rescuing Rumpus!"  
"Wait…why Quaxo?"  
"Considering who we're up against, we're gonna need a little magic!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Quaxo…Quaxo wake up…QUAXO!"  
"Myaa!" *Poof* The magic cat woke with a start causing him to poof from his bed to the ceiling. "Don't do that, Pounce! You know I'm a little high-strung!"  
"Sorry…" Pounce shrugged.  
"What do you want anyway, Pounce? It's the middle of the night!"  
"We need your help, Quaxo." Uni walked into the light.  
Quaxo stared at her for a second before smiling. "I knew there was something different about you, Miss Blaze."  
"It's Uni. But anyway, we need your help. Macavity has taken Rumpus Cat! If we don't stop him, he'll kill him! We need your magic to help save him and bring Macavity to **JUSTICE**!"  
"Hush or you'll wake Victoria. You can count me in! Let's go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rumpus woke up. His head was spinning and he couldn't move. He shook the sleep from his eyes and found that he was chained tightly to a steel pole connected to an electric circuit board. "_Seriously…death by electricity? Again!"_ he thought, "_This is so getting old. Macavity will never change!_"  
"Good, you're awake…" a sinister voice came from below. The fiery red tom jumped up to the platform and looked our hero in the eye. "I was hoping to look you in the eye when I kill you!"  
"Macavity, you're an evil, sick, twisted basterd!" Rumpus spat.  
"I know, ain't it just great!" he smirked. "And soon, all of Feline kind will have no 'hero' to save them and they will all bow down to me!"  
"You'll never get away with this!" Rumpus struggled against the chains.  
"Oh, on the contrary, Rumpus Cat, I already have! Look at you! You have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and I have your live in my very paws." He reached for the switch on the circuit board. "After all, you're the only so called 'hero' in these parts… Tell me, who do you thinks' going to rescue you?"  
"_**WE ARE, MACAVITY!**_" The evil tom turned to see, not one, but three kittens! One was dressed in a slim tuxedo, the other a pirate's bandana and a sword around his belt. The middle one looked like a true superhero!  
"UnderKitten, what are you doing here? I told you to stay hidden!"  
"What, and sit around while this ugly hairball kills you? I don't think so!" Uni cried.  
Macavity jumped down and stared at the three kittens. "So…you're the famous new sidekick, UnderKitten. So who are these two brats?"  
"Hey, we–" Uni interrupted Pounce. "They're my partners, and we are not about to let a lowlife mongrel like you take over!"  
"Grrrr, MONGREL!" Macavity snapped. "Black Minions! Destroy those brats!" In seconds the room was filled with large, scruffy black cats with scars all over them.  
"OK guys, you remember the plan?"  
"Let's do this!" The boys said.  
But one of the minions spoke. "Hey, check out the tiny pirate on the right."  
"Are you talking to me?" Pounce looked toward the scarred cat.  
"Oh no, they called him 'Tiny'!" Quaxo cried.  
"Are you talking to _ME_?"  
"He shouldn't have done that!"  
"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?"  
"Now they're in for it!"  
**"THEY CALL ME 'MISTER TINY'! AAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
**"OK… Plan B. Charge!" With Pounce in the lead, the three stampeded into the sea of black cats sending most of them flying in different directions. Pounce waved his sword around like a maniac slashing at the minions and dodging their attacks. Quaxo flashed from place to place, sending lightning from his paws. Uni battled her way to the platform where Rumpus was held captive. "Don't worry, Uncle Rumpus." She started clawing at the chains with her specially made metal claws. "I'll save – Oof!" Macavity knocked UnderKitten away from Rumpus.  
"Well, if it isn't our brave little hero!" The Hidden Paw picked her up by her scruff while Rumpus started to chew through the weakened chains. "I wonder… should I kill you myself or turn you into Dog Food!" he dangled her over the edge by her neck and underneath was the large Pollicle from before, Cerberus! The dog snapped from below. "Come and get it boy! Oof!" Rumpus had broken free and tackled Macavity, making him drop Uni safely on the platform.  
"You keep away from her!" Rumpus hissed.  
"Never!" he rolled over and pinned Rumpus to the wall. "I will destroy all who get in my way, starting with you!" He lifted up rumpus in attempt to shove him onto the circuit board. There was a bright flash…then all was quiet. Rumpus was on the ground and when he looked up… he found that Uni had switched places with him. **"**_**NO! UNI!**_**"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Finally finished this chapter! I wanted a real cliffhanger so I'll leave you wondering if Uni made it or not. Toon in next time for the FINAL CHAPTER!**


	6. Heroes are Born!

"**We're In This Together"**

**The story of Uni the SuperCat**

**Chapter 6 – "Heroes are Born!"**

**Last time on **_**We're In This Together**_**:** Macavity lifted up Rumpus in attempt to shove him onto the circuit board. There was a bright flash…then all was quiet. Rumpus was on the ground and when he looked up… he found that Uni had switched places with him. **"**_**NO! UNI!**_**"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The room was silent. Both the kittens and Rumpus were in shock of what had just occurred. Macavity dropped Uni and her lifeless body slunk to the floor. "_No…Uni! I-I promised I'd protect you. This can't be happening_!" Rumpus thought, his heart racing. The Hidden Paw grinned like an evil Cheshire cat after a successful kill. "Mwahaha…" he looked towards the distressed Rumpus. "I guess the Great UnderKitten wasn't so great after all."  
"_**GRRRRRRAAAAA!**_** YOU MURDEROUS BASTERD!**" Rumpus flew into a rage. The supercat lunged at Macavity slashing his left eye open. "MRRAAR!" Blood and pain blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward, slicing Rumpus's shoulder. But the enraged tom would not back down…not after losing the only one he truly cared about.  
Meanwhile, Pounce and Quaxo made their way to the platform and rushed to Uni's side. The magic-cat conjured up his healing magic and began to work on healing the young kitten's wounds. "Ca-can you save her Quaxo?" Pounce whined. The tuxedo cat stared at the unconscious queen, the smell of burnt cat hair lingering in the air. "It doesn't look good… but I'll do my best."  
Back in the brawl, Macavity was beginning to weaken from his many bleeding wounds. Despite deep scratches to the shoulder, side and ear, the fire in the supercat's heart burned for his loss giving him strength. Macavity couldn't take much more of his brutal beating; the blood loss was quickly getting to him. Rumpus seized upon the villain pinning him on his back and prepared to slash. When suddenly, "Rumpus, stop!" The Dark Hero turned to see his faithful sidekick leaning against her friends, lucky to be alive. "Let him go, Rumpus!"  
"But Uni… he almost ki–"  
"You taught me *cough* _**never**_ to kill, even your strongest enemy. If we do… *cough wheeze* we'd be stooping down to their level. We are not killers like them!"  
The Hero Cat stared at the Hidden Paw before throwing him against a wall. "Get out!" he growled. "Before I change my mind!"  
Macavity limped toward the doorway. "You haven't seen the last of me! I will destroy you and your stupid sidekick too!" he yowled before disappearing into the night.  
Rumpus turned to his noble sidekick… before grabbing her in an enormous hug. "Oh, Uni… I was so worried! I thought you were dead! H-how did you survive?"  
"I have my new friends to thank. Quaxo saved me with his healing magic. And Pounce took out most of the minions."  
"Well, I thank the both of you for being there for my young sidekick." He grinned at the two boys.  
"Oh Uncle Rumpus!" Uni embraced her hero. "I'm so sorry… all those things I said to you before I ran away. I didn't mean it. You were just trying to protect me because you love me; I understand that now. I'm sorry."  
Rumpus Cat smiled at his little apprentice. "No Uni, you were right. I was being so over protective that I didn't see that you really were ready for a real battle; you and your new friends. Your victory tonight proves it." He looked at the two boys and an idea flashed in his head. "Come on, let's go home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The four cats made their way to the basement flat hideout just as the sun was rising. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I can't believe we're actually in the Rumpus Cave!" Pounce was more excited than someone on catnip.  
"Yes," Rumpus smiled, "and now it is your hideout as well."  
"What do you mean, Mister Rumpus?" Quaxo asked.  
Rumpus just grinned as he reached into a box and pulled out a small jacket with lights all over it and a full pirate outfit. "Uni used these for last Halloween but I think they'll do. After seeing your skills, I believe you two will make great heroes." He handed the pirate outfit to Pouncival. "You can be GrowlTiger the brave pirate hero."  
"So awesome!"  
He handed the jacket to Quaxo. "And you can be… Mistoffelees the Conjuring Cat, the Great Magician!"  
Uni smiled at her friends, happy that they were her new teammates. But suddenly, someone behind her placed something over her eyes. Rumpus had fixed her with her own flashing goggles! "You've definitely proven yourself, my apprentice. You are a true hero!"  
"I'm not just a hero, Rumpus. I'm **UNDERKITTEN**!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later at the junkyard, a chorus of young voices rang from the building tops.

_**Uni:**_ There's no need to fear, UnderKit is here. Un, Un, UnderKit is here

_**Quaxo**__**:**_ Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew

_**Pounce:**_ When criminals in this world appear,  
And break the laws that they should fear,  
And frighten all who see or hear,  
The cry goes up both far and near for

Under, Under, Kit  
Under, Under, Kit

That's the superhero bluff  
Crooks and bandits give it up  
There's no reason to be so mean  
When these Kits have overseen

Send for rescue, here it comes  
This feline is number one

_**Quaxo**__**:**_ UnderKit  
UnderKit  
UnderKit  
UnderKit

(_**Pounce:**_ listen!)  
Speed of lightning, purr of thunder,  
Fighting all who rob or plunder  
UnderKit, Mew UnderKit.

_**Pounce:**_ When in this world the headlines read  
Of those whose hearts are filled with greed  
And rob and steal from those in need.  
To right this wrong with blinding speed goes

Under, Under, Kit  
Under, Under, Kit

Coming at you right on time  
Saving lives and stopping crime  
Don't you worry, she'll be there  
So you bad guys you beware  
To do wrong when she's around  
Guess who's coming to your town

_**Quaxo**__**:**_ UnderKit  
UnderKit  
UnderKit  
UnderKit

_**Pounce:**_ Come on baby it's no wonder  
Mew indeed he's my only number.  
Put your paws way up high.  
Who's that flying in the sky?

_**Quaxo**__**:**_ UnderKit, Mew, UnderKit.  
Yeah yeah Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew  
**  
**_**Pounce:**_ Anywhere everywhere do this super heroes stare  
Can you hear her  
Feel the simmer  
Fighting crime since I remember

Under, Under, Kit  
Under, Under, Kit

She's the one that saves the day  
UnderKit is here to stay  
To the rescue here she comes  
This feline is number one.

Coming at your right on time saving lives and stopping crime so-

_**Uni:**_ There's no need to fear UnderKit -un un UnderKit is here.

_**Quaxo**__**:**_ UnderKit  
UnderKit  
UnderKit  
UnderKit

Speed of lightning, purr of thunder,  
Fighting all who rob or plunder  
UnderKit, Mew UnderKit.

Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew  
**  
**_**Uni:**_ There's no need to fear UnderKit is here  
Un un UnderKit is here.  
Un un UnderKit is here.

_**Pounce:**_ Haha, she's here!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Well, this has got to be one of my favorite stories! Hope you've enjoyed the story of UNDERKITTEN! Oh, and if you want to see a picture of her, just go to the site below!**

art/The-Great-UnderKitten-311335359?q=gallery%3Astraysintraining&qo=1


End file.
